


爱遍家中每一处

by alktfhtte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alktfhtte/pseuds/alktfhtte
Summary: 补档





	爱遍家中每一处

突然开车

就是想开车不要理我

官方爸爸给的同居梗怎么能不好好开车

 

1.门

“啊！维克托！你干嘛啊！”

一进门勇利就被维克托狠狠地顶在了门上，俄罗斯老流氓似乎完全没有听见他的声音，专心致志地在勇利的侧颈啃咬着。额前的银色头发刚刚好遮住了他的眼睛，勇利觉得这个熟悉的男人现在浑身散发着一种陌生的危险气息。

“啊……痛……”男人狠狠地在他的颈部咬了一下，勇利一下子就叫出声来，同时他感觉到身上衣服的纽扣已经被完全解下，衣服正慢慢地从自己身上滑落……

“维克托！”勇利忍不住大叫起来，“你到底怎么了？？”

维克托终于抬起头看向了勇利，那一双碧蓝色的眼睛直直地望着对方，深邃而又有点悲伤：“我想要……我的勇利……想吃我的炸猪排饭……不可以吗？”

勇利回望着对面的男人，耳边回响着他磁性低沉的话语，突然勾起嘴角笑了一下，然后仿佛失去力气一样伸手抱住了身前的男人。

这一个他憧憬了半生的男人，现在就仿佛一个得不到自己心爱玩偶的小孩子一样委屈。

好可爱啊。

勇利一边想着，一边在男人耳边低声说到：“当然可以，快来享用我吧，维克托。”

在男人突然变得沉重的呼吸声中，一切都变得一发不可收拾了。

混乱中勇利全身的衣服都被拨下，维克托身上也只剩下了一件半开的衬衫和裤子。

“勇利……勇利……”维克托把勇利压向门板，一手揉捏着勇利的翘臀，一手揉着勇利胸前的红点，嘴唇毫不含糊地向着对方的嘴唇袭去。

两唇终于相接。两人对这样的亲吻都十分的熟悉，在短暂的两唇相接之后，不约而同地稍稍张开了嘴，舌头细腻温柔地挑逗着对方。

突然勇利感觉到对方的嘴唇的离开，还沉浸在刚才的接触中的勇利不满地将头向前伸了伸似乎还想要继续。马上他就被维克托翻了个身，他赤身裸体地趴在门板上，而维克托在后面搂着他，一手继续熟络地调戏着红点，另外一只手向前握住了勇利的私处。

“维……维克托……”勇利轻轻地叫着身后男人的名字，即使他们之间早已做过很多次这样子的事，但私处被那个男人握在手中始终会让勇利感到有些害羞。

“我在哦勇利。”维克托在他的耳边回应到，时不时地亲吻爱人的耳垂，“我会帮勇利好好照顾你的小兄弟的。”说着维克托加快了手上的摆弄，修长的手指快速地揉搓肉茎，还特意在顶端处加速揉捏着。很快伴随着勇利的一声轻哼，维克托的手上沾满了白色的粘稠物，门板上也被射上了些许痕迹。

“出来了呢勇利……”维克托在勇利耳边低声说着，把手抬起来放在了勇利嘴边，“乖孩子尝一下自己的东西。”

勇利还没有从刚刚的高潮中回过神来，他微微抬起头，微眯着眼睛喘着气，高潮的红晕和额间的些许汗水让他看上去非常诱人。还处于精神恍惚之中的他其实没有听清楚维克托对他说了些什么，但就是下意识地舔了舔那双伸到他面前的手。

“真乖。”维克托轻声说，一边欣赏着此时妖冶异常的勇利——虽然常常在他面前露出这一面就是了，一边用另一只手稍稍抬起勇利的大腿，让那臀缝之间的美景露出来。

这个时候勇利向后撅了撅臀部，恰好将男人的巨大夹到了臀缝中。

“啊——”维克托抑制不住地低吼了一声，“真是诱惑人的小猪猪啊。”

他再也没有办法忍受了，沾满勇利体液的手指小心翼翼地向着臀间的那条细缝伸了进去，温柔地按压着内壁，慢慢向深处捅去。

两人频繁的性事已经让勇利的身体习惯了这样的接触，他慢慢地放松自己，很快两根手指就捅到了最深处，内壁还一下一下地夹着维克托的手指。

维克托皱紧着眉头继续向后穴中放着手指，还不断地用指腹触碰着勇利的敏感点。

“啊…………嗯…………嗯！维，维克托！”刚开始还只是轻声叫着，最后勇利忍不住大叫起来，全身抽搐了一下。这时维克托感觉有一股水喷在了自己的手指上，他毫不犹豫地抽出了自己的手指，另一只手拉下了自己的裤链，将自己的巨大狠狠地捅进了爱人的身体——

“啊…………”两人同时叫出了声，勇利虽然身体早已适应了和男人的性事，但战斗民族的尺寸还是让他一时之间有点难以接受；维克托则是因为整个阴茎突然被肉穴整个吞吃入腹，那种感觉舒服得不行了。

为了让爱人快点适应自己的进入，维克托的下身暂时没有再动，一只手抚慰着勇利的阴茎，另一只手牢牢地架着勇利的大腿，舔吻着勇利的耳垂：“准备好了吗，我的小猪猪。”

耳边气息的挑逗，下身阴茎的爱抚和后穴塞满巨物的勇利全身的感官都被身后的荷尔蒙男人挑逗着，他很快适应了尺寸：“来干我，维克——托！！”

诱惑的话语还没有完全说出口他就被身后的一记猛顶顶得大叫起来。被不断顶在门板上的勇利看不见维克托，只能感受他的气息和他接连不断的顶弄——这让他将全身的感官都集中在了与维克托接触的那几处：微凉的嘴唇在他的背部印下的吻痕，双手在他身上触碰点火的触感，后穴中完全进入身体的火热阴茎——在维克托疯狂的操干下他的后穴控制不住地收缩着，紧紧地贴着穴中的宝贝，他甚至可以在脑海中描绘那个粗长阴茎的模样，硕大的龟头，粗长的茎身，连上面每一个鼓起的血管他都可以感受得到。

“舒服吗，勇利。”维克托轻声挑逗着，他的动作就远没有他的话语那样温柔了。勇利那紧致的后穴紧紧地拥抱着他的阴茎，他觉得舒爽到头脑发麻——然后又更大力更快速地操弄着身前的爱人，恨不得把囊袋都操进去。勇利的身体总是这样的让他惊讶，不管他怎样努力地往里面顶弄，他都能感受到一个更温柔更紧致的地方包裹着他的龟头，让他想要往里面进去一些、再进去一些。“Amazing！”维克托忍不住惊叹到。

“啊……不要……不……不能再进去了……维克托…………快要到肚子里了…………”勇利低声向后面的男人求饶着，他还没有忘记自己现在是在大门的门板上，他还不想让过路的邻居们都知道他们俩在做什么舒服的事情。维克托不知疲倦的顶弄让他的后穴有点承受不来，虽然说他确实也很爽……但那个俄罗斯老流氓怎么能用这样的力度操他的穴啊，感觉都快被顶穿了。

“勇利不喜欢这个姿势了吗……那就换一个吧。”说着阴茎突然离开了后穴，勇利的后穴正不满地收缩呢，身体马上就被翻了过来。维克托将勇利的双臂环在自己肩上，双手抬起勇利的腿将他的腿缠在自己腰上，面对面地将自己的阴茎再次顶入了爱人的后穴。

“啊啊啊……”勇利嘴上小声地叫着，四肢由于体位的关系紧紧抱住了身前的男人，心下吐槽到这个男人真的是难缠，之前让他不要顶那么深他居然就换了个体位敷衍了过去……这个新体位可以说因为中心只能放在下身与维克托接连处的原因，进入的甚至比之前还要深了。

“和我做着爱呢小猪猪怎么可以走神呢，不乖啊。”被爱人略带不满的抱怨声带回了现实，勇利还没来得及有任何表示，他的翘臀就被维克托狠狠地打了一下。

“这是惩罚哦勇利。”维克托一边拍打着爱人的翘臀一边用阴茎狠狠地摩擦着爱人的敏感处。

“啊啊…………不……不要啦维克托…………”臀部被拍打的羞耻感和敏感处被反复碾压的快感让勇利的叫声都带上了一些哭腔，“我……我错了…………啊…………不要…………”

“wow小猪猪是被我操哭了吗？”维克托略带自豪地说，没有间断下身的顶弄，“被操哭的小猪猪才能做出更好吃的炸猪扒饭哦。”

“快……啊…………快吃掉我…………”被巨大的阴茎顶弄到奔溃的勇利都不知道自己说了些什么。倒是维克托听到这句话后不再多说话，就一个劲地狠狠的操着身前的爱人，这是属于我一个人的炸猪扒饭，是我的，操穿他。

在几百次来回操弄之下，勇利突然浑身一抽搐，身前的阴茎喷出了稀稀落落的薄液，下身流下一股暖流……

“啊……”炽热的龟头被暖水浇得一激灵便也不再忍耐，大鼓大鼓的热烫精液射入了勇利的内壁。勇利感觉肚子都快被射满的时候男人终于停止了射精，勇利被操得腿都软了只能以刚才的姿势趴在男人身上，维克托也满足的亲了亲勇利，然后就着姿势将勇利抱进了浴室清洗。

 

“所以你刚才进门时到底为什么这么凶啊？”勇利在睡前终于想起了这件事。

“哦那个啊……”维克托有点不好意思，“今天gala的时候勇利的表演实在是太精彩太美了，你这么美的一面就这样让大家都看到了嘛……就突然，有点烦躁。勇利明明是我一个人的。”

“维克托•尼基福罗夫，你还是个小孩子吗？”勇利忍不住笑道。

“是是是，就算是小孩子也是勇利一个人的小孩子。”维克托耍小脾气似的抱住了爱人蹭了蹭。

夜深，这对恋人相拥彼此陷入了梦乡。


End file.
